Lyonesse Wiki
Welcome to the Principality of Lyonesse The Principality of Lyonesse is what the world would call a "Micronation". Micronations are those independent nations that are established and proclaimed but, go unrecognized by larger governmental bodies such as the United Kingdom, the United States of America or the other recognized nations but, still meet all the requirements of a "recognized nation". LyonesseWiki has been designed to educate others and document the rise of this newest of nation's within the world. It will also catalogue those Family histories within the Principality and abroad, as provided through research and from those Families. What is Lyonesse Legends of old say, Lyonesse was once a mighty Island Kingdom just off of the coast of present day Cornwall in the United Kingdom, stretching into the Atlantic Ocean beyond the Isles of Scilly. Some say that it was known as Avalon of King Arthur legend, some say the mysterious Island of Tir Na Nog of the Irish fable, and still further folk say that it could be attributed to the legends of Atlantis. Off the coast of Cornwall lies a tiny island named St Michael's Mount, presently a monastary and local tourist attraction but, from its high hills at low tide the remains of a petrefied forest can be seen. Between there and the Isles of Scilly is a rock formation known as "The Seven Stones". Many fisherman have pulled up remnants of buildings and other items associated with some civilization underneath the waves, further boat captains have reported hearing church bells ringing at this location as well. A mystery yet to be uncovered nor solved. The Principality of Lyonesse today claims these islands and the surrounding ocean floor as its own, as well as, Family owned lands within the borders of the United States of America in southeastern North Carolina. After being named "Sovereign of the Sounds" by the Outerbanks Society, HRH Lothian, Prince of Lyonesse also claimed those coastal lands that surround North and South Carolina's intercoastal waterways and sounds protected by the barrier islands as Commonwealth Lands. These Commonwealth Lands of Lyonesse, along with other lands so subjecting themselves to the Lyonian Government, are recognized in these pages. In January of 2012, the Seneschals of Royal Tribes of Lyonesse met, proclaimed, and coronated, Mark Thomas Lothian Lane of the Royal Tribe of Lyonesse as HRH Lothian, Prince of Lyonesse, the Lir and Elder Isles, Head of the Commonwealth and Defender of the Realm. Several months of organization went on, designing the Government, its leaders and on July 1, 2012, the Principality of Lyonesse proclaimed its independence as a Sovereign Nation. Purpose of Lyonesse and this Wiki For the purposes of this Wiki, the Principality of Lyonesse, would be considered an educational Realm so proclaimed in Independence for the archiving, establishing, researching and documenting of Family Histories for those forgotten, abeyanced, discovered and rediscovered Noble and Royal Tribes found within these pages. The Royal Armorial Court of Lyonesse determines claims by particular Families and carefully registers those claims after thorough research then, shows them here. The Principality of Lyonesse is a governed body of allike minded individuals who have put their beliefs and values into God, Family, Honor, and the nobility brought on by their practice in these beliefs. This monarchy and its monarchs to follow, will stand by those principles and beliefs, above all else so proclaimed or indoctrinated by the outside world, to maintain this government for the Lyonian people. Long live Lyonesse! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse